PULANG
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Seharusnya tidak ada jalan kembali bagi pemuda itu. Seharusnya harapan itu sudah lama mati. Namun, kini Hinata bisa melihat setitik cahaya untuk sang pemuda. Meskipun itu artinya—walau tidak mudah—ia harus merelakan sesuatu yang berharga baginya. / For NejiHina G.o.D event #1. Warnings inside.


_Aku melayang. Melayang menuju sebuah gerbang. Meninggalkan ilalang dan semua yang terbentang. _

_Aku terbang. Langit memanggil, mengundang …._

_Tak lagi terkekang—bagaikan burung yang siap lepas dari sarang._

_Inikah kebebasan yang dapat memberikan rasa senang?_

_Inikah kebebasan yang selama ini menjadi alasanku untuk terus berjuang?  
_

* * *

**PULANG**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this fanfic is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning**_** : **_**probably rush and OOC**_**. **_**This fic is kind of canon—AR**_**. **_**Two different POVs**_**.**

_**Beware of a minim dialogue**_**.**

_**For**_** NejiHina: G.o.D **_**Event **_**#1; **_**theme**_**: HOPE.**

_**Happy reading**_**!**

* * *

Sang gadis berambut gelap itu terduduk bersimpuh di samping sang pemuda yang tengah terbaring. Pemuda itu tampak lelap, tampak tenang—tak ada beban. Ekspresi sang gadis menyiratkan rasa bersalah sekaligus kesedihan yang tidak terbantah tiap ia melihat ketenangan di hadapannya.

Ia tahu; seharusnya tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan pemuda di hadapannya dari cengkeraman maut. Seharusnya, tidak ada. Seharusnya, jiwa sang pemuda telah meninggalkan raganya. Seharusnya, pemuda itu tidak akan kembali. _Seharusnya_, _tidak ada jalan kembali_.

Bagaimanapun, pemuda itu telah direnggut secara paksa darinya. Satu langkah yang telah dilakukannya justru membawa kehidupannya pada _chaos_ yang lain. Kala itu ia bisa bertindak tegar—ia bisa bertahan dalam kepura-puraan. Air mata memang menetes, tapi saat itu tidak ada waktu untuk benar-benar memikirkan.

Egoiskah?

Atau hanya itu jalan yang tersisa baginya?

.

.

.

_Aku sudah melayang. Tidak perlu lagi berancang-ancang. Tidak perlu lagi memandang tiap-tiap yang tersayang. Biarlah semua melebur dan menghilang._

_Tak perlu kukenang._

_Tak perlu kukenang._

_Supaya tak ada suara mengerang—supaya tak ada air mata terbuang._

.

.

.

Sang gadis dengan mata berwana senada mutiara itu sudah hendak mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjamah pipi yang dingin saat mendadak pintu ke ruangan itu bergeser terbuka. Kepalanya bergerak ringan, menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang akan masuk kemudian.

Wajah pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah sang adik. Namun, sang adik tidak sendiri. Di belakangnya berdiri pria paruh baya yang sangat ia kenali. Ayahnya.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut dan segera menyimpan tangannya di depan dada dengan posisi sebelah tangan melingkupi tangan yang lain. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Sang ayah sudah mendekat dan langsung berlutut di dekatnya. Tangan besar sang ayah menepuk ringan pundaknya—membuatnya menoleh dan memandang sang ayah. Senyum sang ayah pun meruntuhkan semuanya: pertahanan gadis itu.

Air mata menetes bulir demi bulir. Lalu tangan pun mengarah ke depan, mencari perlindungan. Dalam dekapan sang ayah, gadis itu menangis. Pundaknya bergetar hebat, semua kegundahannya tumpah bak hujan lebat.

.

.

.

_Aku makin tinggi melayang. Gerbang di depan mata sudah jelas melintang. Tinggal kuulurkan tanganku untuk meraih gagang. Dan aku pun selamanya akan hidup tenang._

_Namun … ada satu yang menghadang._

_Samar tangisan mulai terdengar berkumandang. Bergaung meraung walau tak ada orang—membuatku menarik paksa tangan yang sudah terulur panjang. _

_Aku kini hanyalah salah satu cerita mengenai korban dalam perang. Aku kini hanyalah seberkas raga tembus pandang akibat jiwa yang meregang__—_roh yang sudah lekang. Aku kini hanyalah sebatas sosok yang siap hidup dalam satu album pengenang. 

_Tapi mengapa aku masih diberikan rasa sakit yang terus terngiang? _

_Tidak bisakah aku tertidur dengan tenang tanpa ada satu pun aral merintang?_

.

.

.

Sang gadis berwajah tembam itu perlahan mulai menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Senguk-senguk kecil masih terdengar. Namun, semua sudah diputuskan. Sang ayah pun menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan sayang. Sang adik terus berada di sampingnya, memberi setiap penguatan yang ia butuhkan.

Sementara itu, sang pemuda masih saja terbaring bergeming. _Seharusny_a, _tidak ada jalan kembali_. Betul—seharusnya. Namun, sang ayah telah memutuskan untuk menciptakan jalan itu. Jurus rahasia yang secara tak sengaja ia dapat dari moyangnya dan diam-diam ia pelajari. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa tiba saatnya bagi sang kepala keluarga untuk mengembalikan nyawa yang sebelumnya telah diselamatkan oleh adik kembarnya? Dan nyawa ini akan diperuntukkan bagi sang keponakan.

Gadis yang masih berlukiskan gurat kesedihan itu menggigit bibir bawah. Dilema mulai menyerang. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan sang ayah, tapi …

… tapi ia juga tidak ingin pemuda yang tengah terbaring itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Tidak dalam waktu yang begitu singkat—di saat keduanya mulai saling memahami dan bisa saling mengisi.

Egoiskah ia bila ia menginginkan keduanya tetap ada di sampingnya? Menemaninya?

Tidak adakah jalan lain yang bisa ia lakukan?

Jangan. Jangan ada orang lain lagi yang berkorban.

Tidak bisakah?

Sayangnya, selama ia merenung, waktu terus mengganti detiknya. Ia tidak diberi kesempatan lebih lama untuk berpikir. Ia pun menoleh pada sang adik yang akhirnya melepaskan tangisan pilu. Ia tahu—ia akan kembali menghadapi perpisahan. Namun, sang ayah meyakinkan, perpisahan ini semu dan suatu saat, mereka akan dapat bertemu.

Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa memandang lurus ke mata ayahnya dan memberikan suatu anggukan kecil dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir.

.

.

.

_Siapa yang datang? Siapa yang menyuruhku pulang?_

_Aku masih melayang. Tapi tubuhku terus terhempas ke belakang, tertarik kembali pada alang-alang yang menari riang. _

_Siapa yang datang? Siapa yang menyuruhku pulang?_

_Kakiku kembali menapak di tempat yang bagaikan padang pematang. Di bawah kakiku, ribuan bunga terkembang. Harum semerbak mulai menyusup ke indra penciuman yang semula sudah menghilang. Kehidupan kembali padaku yang seharusnya sudah tak lagi diikuti bayang-bayang. _

_Siapa yang datang? Siapa yang menyuruhku pulang?_

_Ketakutan menyerang. Perlahan aku mulai meradang—bahkan sedikit berang._

_Apakah dia yang kusayang justru datang sebagai penggantiku meski di bumi sudah kularang? _

_Tak pelak, mataku terbelalak saat sosok itu sesaat mendekat melenggang—_

"_Tolong jaga putri-putriku. Sebagaimana sebelumnya, bagimu … terutama Hinata."_

—_dan akhirnya ia yang melayang sampai menghilang dari jangkauan pandang._

_Lalu, mataku pun membuta karena sekitarku mendadak benderang._

.

.

.

Sang gadis bernama Hinata itu terus terisak—tak kuat menahan sesak yang menyusupi rongga dadanya saat ia melihat sang ayah akhirnya terjatuh. Di sampingnya, sang adik sudah meraung tak terkendali—mengguncang tubuh sang ayah seraya meneriakkan kata-kata yang tak begitu jelas.

Hinata tahu, bagi sang ayah, kehidupan pemuda itu harusnya berlangsung lebih lama dibanding sekarang. Hinata tahu, ini sudah keputusan sang ayah. Hinata tahu, saat ayahnya sudah memikirkan masak-masak, tak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi. Hinata tahu, Hinata tahu bahwa ayahnya sudah memikirkan yang terbaik. Demi kebaikan—satu kalimat klise yang tertinggal. Tapi Hinata tahu, sangat tahu.

Susah payah bibirnya bergerak sementara tangannya merengkuh pundak sang adik. Sang adik memandang penuh tanya ke arah Hinata. Hinata menunjukkan senyum lembutnya sebelum matanya beralih pada sang ayah yang sudah terbujur kaku.

"_I-itterasshai, Otousan._"

Lalu, satu gerakan tangan kini membuat Hinata melirik cepat. Ia pun mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam tangan besar yang baru saja menunjukkan suatu pertanda—kepulangan seberkas jiwa kembali pada raganya.

Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah Hinata—terpaksa atau tidak, tidak ada yang mengetahui. Meski demikian, serak parau suaranya kembali melesat di udara demi menyambut sang pemuda yang pada akhirnya menemukan jalan untuk kembali dari perbatasan gerbang.

.

.

.

_Aku pernah berpikir di kala aku memiliki waktu luang; suatu mimpi yang tak akan pernah bisa lagi kuterawang. _

_Bagaimana aku bisa kembali menginjak ruang? Bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke samping dia yang tersayang? Itu mungkin bukan sekadar mimpi tentang gambaran langit dan sebuah pintu gerbang. Itu mungkin nyata—bahwa aku sempat sampai pada suatu ambang._

_Semua ingatan yang bisa kukumpulkan terasa bagaikan onggokan kerang. Bagian dalam terkunci rapat dan takkan terbuka dengan gampang. Menutup, menyimpan, dan enggan membuka lagi sekarang—sekuat apa pun aku menyerang dan menerjang._

_Lalu, aku berpikir dan berpikir ulang. Meski rasa terima kasih itu tak mau hilang, tapi aku takkan berjalan di tempat dalam gamang. Dan walau jalanku tak lagi lengang—aku kembali melayang. Melayang dalam kesenangan yang tak akan bisa kurasakan jika aku sudah melangkah ke seberang. Ini tidak sama seperti ketika aku hendak membuka pintu gerbang._

_Karena kali ini, ada tangan yang akan terus menggenggam erat tanganku dan senantiasa menjadi penuntunku untuk berjalan pulang._

.

.

.

"_Okaerinasai_, Neji-_niisan_."

"… Tadaima …."

.

.

.

*********終わり*********

* * *

… Yah, beginilah _fict_ yang bisa saya persembahkan untuk event G.o.D. 'Hope'-nya … nggak berasa, ya? Lebih tepatnya, 'Hope'-nya sendiri berasal dari saya yang sangat, sangat, sangat berharap Neji dihidupkan lagi /dordordor. Moga-moga _fanfict_ ini nggak terlalu mengecewakan, yak? *agak deg-deg-an juga _publish_-nya*

Ehm, sekian dulu deh cuap-cuapnya. Nah, sekarang sila beri komentar, kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
